


Haru

by chloeh928



Series: Every time Sojiro Sakura was the entire Phantom Thieves' Dad [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Gen, Screw Sugimura, honestly, hyenas are cool, use of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeh928/pseuds/chloeh928
Relationships: Okumura Haru & Sakura Sojiro
Series: Every time Sojiro Sakura was the entire Phantom Thieves' Dad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765153
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Haru

It was around sunset, in the time where the sky was painted with the red fading into the deep blue of the night when the cafe bell rang, and the ever gentle Haru Okumura stepped inside. "Hey there.", Sakura greeted casually with a slight wave. She returned the gesture, but instead of her own greeting, she asked instead, "I don't suppose I could have a cut of beef, could I?" "Oh, taking Milady on a walk?", Sojiro asked in understanding, already moving to grab a slab of the meat. Now that she mentioned it, he could hear the panting and whining of the hungry female spotted hyena in the back.

"I can feed her.", she offered, moving towards the counter. "No, you're good. You want her to get more accustomed to other people, right?" She nodded, hesitant, before slowly accepting it with a little smile. "Alright then, I'll be right back."

When he met Haru's pet, he knew that this could complicate business, as, well, this is a hyena. So they came to the agreement that Milady could come, but she had to be tied up in the back. Sojiro became less scared once the animal started recognizing him as 'The Food Man" and stopped being hostile to him. And he started realizing how much like other domestic animals she behaved. For example, how she stood up with a big grin when she saw him carry her meal to her, and how she sniffed him for any more, before relaxing into the scratches he would give Milady as a way of calming her down. Still couldn't be let into the cafe, though. He was already pushing limits with the cat.

"And to answer your question, yessir. It's helping me get the anger out of my system.", she explained after he walked back in. Sojiro furrowed his brows, expression becoming one of concern. "Anger? What for?", he asked.

"Oh, just a particularly... frustrating meeting.", Haru began complaining, slumping into her booth and holding her head in her hands. "Is it that guy again?", the man asked in concern, already having a bad taste in his mouth at the mere mention of him. "No. Although he hasn't been any help.", she muttered. With a heavy sigh, she explained, "The shareholders visited again. They don't seem to be understanding us trying to play the long game to return profits to what they used to be. Whether or not they should ever be is an opinion they won't even consider."

"...I got some wood in the back if you want to break something.", Sojiro offered, well familiar with Haru's coping method. For a girl that small, she sure was destructive. "I appreciate the offer, but I must refuse this time.", the woman responded, though with a small sigh. "With how my father left the company, all anyone who wears a suit and ties to that office can seem to think about is money: it's always money this, money that. Quite frankly, I'm more concerned about sanitation and workers' rights. I would hate to think that a food sickness pandemic occurred because the board decided that regulations were recommendations. Or that anyone below their title truly is a robot that can just be thrown away.", she ranted as Sojiro got a cup of coffee ready.

"Of course. They need to pay for their fancy suit and ties. Such is the world of business, it seems.", the man remarked. "Well, I wish it wasn't.", Okumura basically whined, crossing her arms in a pout.

After staying like that for a moment, Haru finally relented and uncrossed her arms, though with a hanging head. "...Father?", she asked, hardly above a whisper. "Hm?" "For LeBlanc... do you ever have to worry about things like that? About boards and cuts and...?"

Almost immediately, Sojiro shook his head. "Well, no. That's one of the differences between a sole proprietor and a corporation. This cafe is mine and mine alone; the only person I have to answer to is the government, and I haven't gotten a call from them about an inspection since I agreed to take in Akira." Hearing that, the poofy-haired girl lit up in excitement. "It's not much, granted; some months I barely made enough to meet ends, but I don't have to worry about that bureaucratic mess. And I think that evens it out."

Haru nodded in agreement. "I would say so, too. I can't wait to get away from the company before it implodes on itself. I can only do enough to push back the day that it happens, it seems.", she complained, getting a confused expression from Sojiro. "Anything I try to do to get us a credible reputation or undo the self-harming damages done by our policies, they always get changed back by—"

"There you are, my dear!", Sugimura, the bastard of a man, interrupted. "It was getting so late, I was beginning to get worried." "Worried? About what?", Okumura inquired, tone already moving to get defensive. "Why, you getting endangered. You run around the common folk all the time, I was afraid a criminal of some sort had taken you.", her fiancé used as an excuse that absolutely no one bought. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And I have Milady with me if a threat outside my level ever were to arise.", Haru remarked coldly, before taking a long sip of her coffee as a form of a cold shoulder.

"Be that as it may, I simply cannot live in the fear that you may be harmed. I shall escort you home myself." "Oh! Well, if you're going to stay, you should say hello to her.", Haru thought aloud, already moving towards the back to get her pet. "W-what? N-n-no, no. Not necessary."

"Oh no, I insist.", she responded with a knowing look in her eye. Sojiro tried not to laugh. Both knew what was about to happen, and both were looking forward to it. The sound of chains being undone could be heard with Haru's 'excited' cheers. "Milady! Baby! I know, I'm sorry. Mommy's sorry for leaving you out here by yourself with no one to play with. But cheer up!", her mousy voice got louder. "Guess who's here!", she revealed to the animal on the leash. 'Chew toy!', the pet must have thought, because her eyes lit up in recognition, and she jumped up, ready to play. "Say hi!", Haru instructed with a grin.

And the excited yapping of the hyena was enough to get Sugimura scrambling away from the cafe. The two laughed as Haru bent down and gave her 'baby' a big hug laden with pets. "Oh, you're such a good girl! Yes, you are! Mommy's little helper, that's what you are. Treats await thee at home.", Okumura baby spoke to her pet, getting an excited yelp at the mention of treats.

"Thank you for taking some time for me.", Haru said, standing up again. "Well, thanks for dropping by. I know you're in a tough position, but I'd be more than willing to help carry the weight for you.", Sojiro offered with a kind smile. "Even if it means just listening when you need an ear."

Haru nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you." "No problem. No problem at all." With a smile and a slight nod, Haru knew that she should head home soon. "See you soon?" "I would hope so.", Sojiro responded in a joking tone. Letting out a slight giggle, Haru patted her thigh, getting her pet's attention.

"Here, Milady! Let's go home."


End file.
